


Sealskin Coats and Fishing Poles

by The_Archives_of_Silver



Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Huldrekall!Trellis, Minor Violence, Selkie!Emily Hayes, Some liberties taken with selkies, Spent several months writing this dumb story, Tags May Change, They probably will, was supposed to be a oneshot but my brain decided no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archives_of_Silver/pseuds/The_Archives_of_Silver
Summary: The ocean was a place of comfort for Trellis. Next to the library, it was his first love. Coincidentally, that’s where he met her: the girl draped in a sealskin coat.
Relationships: Emily Hayes & Navin Hayes, Emily Hayes/Trellis, Trellis & Virgil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Coat on a Hook

Trellis didn’t know what to expect when he went fishing on the harbor. Fishing was finicky business. Sometimes he’d reel in a big catch, sometimes he got nothing. He certainly did not expect to end up fishing up a coat.

He had trekked out to the rocks of the harbor that overlooked the water. The ocean was deep there, was quiet, and was largely secluded save for fishermen that occasionally passed by. 

Perfect.

Trellis had come to live on this tiny island with his uncle after life had become unbearable with his father. It was quite the change of pace from his hometown in the mainland. The village was small, the huldres were quiet and sweet, and best of all, his father was an ocean away. Yes, Trellis was a bit lonely on this tiny island but at least he had his peace of mind.

His uncle, Virgil, had constantly remarked his nephew needed companions, maybe even a sweetheart. 

“There are a lot of good huldres on the island who would love to get to know you,” his uncle had chided, casting him a playful smile. “A lot of eligible young ladies as well.”

Trellis coldly rebuffed the thought. He was happy to be on his own for as long as he could. His father was constantly trying to marry him off, he didn’t want the same issue here. Besides, he knew the young bachelorettes were only interested in him because he was the only new face on the island. That’s bound to get some attention.

Trellis sat along a sea smoothed rock, taking up his fishing pole and casting far into the water. He watched the ocean waves roll and burst into white foam against a far off rock, about 7 yards away. The waters churned this way and that. How peaceful yet unpredictable the sea could be. He had previously lived on the mainland, unable to escape to the water’s edge for a moment to breathe and refocus. The ocean had always been his first love. Well, the ocean and library with its quiet knowledge. He had been more than content when he found out he’d be living on an island with uncle Virgil.

It was quite a change. From the cold halls of his father’s lavish home and suffocating eyes, to living on the waterfront with as many books as he could read and as much peace as he could want. 

The only thing that would make the moment of peace better was if he could actually haul in a catch. Of course, many tries were many failures. 

Slowly, Trellis reeled in his fishing rod. His ear twitched in curiosity as he noticed the shift in weight. The rod bended slightly under the drag of something on the end of his hook.

It was heavy but showed no resistance, just steadily letting him drag it through the water. Maybe an old boot? A piece of trash? He took his time to pull in his catch, irritation lining his shoulders. Such was his luck to catch garbage. Wouldn’t be the first time. 

Irritation turned to confusion when fur bobbed up and down in the water as his line was reeled in. Trellis knelt on the smooth stone as he hauled in his peculiar catch, plucking it out as soon as the item was in easy reach. Twisting the hook until it detached, Trellis examined the sodden fur and held it out.

Wine red in color, it seemed to be a full body, hooded sealskin coat. The texture was soft, even when wet and the end of the coat was split like a tail coat. The buttons were on the inside of the opening, small loops of twisted thread to form tiny ropes that latched onto little pegs of smooth ivory no bigger than the end of his thumb, reminiscent of bitts on a ship that effectively imitated buttons. Darker red spots flecked the back of the coat like the harbor seals that lived on a nearby island. The slender fit and smaller size seemed to indicate that the coat was a young woman’s. 

He hadn’t heard of any women in his town that lost a coat and not had seen anyone wear anything like it. The huldra women were simple in clothing choice; their preferences mostly comprised of comfortable dresses or trousers with holes for their tails to fit through, and loose blouses that were good for farming. This coat was extravagant and seemed very expensive. Perhaps it was lost at sea on some voyage? 

Well, it wasn’t lost for long.

The water bubbled slightly and a hand shot out from the sea foam, gripping the coat aggressively and trying to rip it from the huldrekall’s grasp. Trellis jumped back with a yelp, his tail lashing in alarm. The hand from the ocean held fast to the coat with a blazing passion. Despite the common sense nagging him to drop the coat and flee, Trellis held fast to his prize in a vice grip. With a strained growl, he hauled the coat back to his chest.

The well timed pull completely revealed the owner of the ocean hand. A young woman was pulled sputtering to the surface, briny water spraying from her crimson hair. Black, fierce eyes burned with fury as she hauled herself out of the water on her elbows, hands still knotted into the fabric of the coat.

“Let it go!” she shouted in a thick Irish accent, trying to yank it out of the huldrekall’s grip. “Give it, you thieving bogán!”

“What is wrong with you, you maniac?!” Trellis hollered, tail arching aggressively and ears flattened to his head. “It’s just a coat!”

Air was forced from Trellis’ lungs when the woman kicked him in the stomach as she remained latched to the sealskin cloth. She tried to shove him away best she could while grappling for the coat.   


  
“Give it back!”

Vexed with her hostility, Trellis surrendered and thrusted the coat into her arms with teeth bared.

“Here, take it!” He snapped, ears flattened to his head. “It’s not worth some maniac trying to kill me over! You could’ve just asked; I would’ve given it back! It’s not like I know anyone who’d like a coat like that anyway!”

The young lady held the coat to her chest protectively, smoothing it. As she tended to the article, she eyed him cautiously, looking him up and down as if she expected him to reconsider and strike. Trellis couldn’t be bothered with some shoddy jacket, too irked to really care. He brushed himself off gruffly before gathering his catch bucket, tackle box, and fishing rod. 

“Enjoy your coat, sea witch!” Trellis bit, stalking back over the rocks inland. 

Trellis didn’t stop till he reached the tree line where sand and stone met flora. He cast a final glance over his shoulder, wondering if the mystery girl was still staring at him. 

Sure enough, she was. She was still holding her coat protectively to her chest, staring after him with those expressive, black eyes. All traces of her aggression had vanished, replaced with utter confusion.

Later that night, Trellis has helped his uncle set out the plates for dinner. His mood had soured significantly after his run in with the plum crazy sea lady and lack of a decent catch. Every motion was accented with a slight scowl and a tense flick of his tail.

His uncle looked up from the broth he was making as his nephew hissed a curse under his breath when he knocked over the bread basket. A roll hitting the floor and was snatched up by his cat, Luxury.

“Language, Trellis,” he chided, stirring the ladle in the stew. “You seem tense. What happened earlier? Did your father send another letter?”

“No, he didn’t,” Trellis grunted, sitting in his wooden chair. “I failed to catch anything good and then some crazy kvinne tries to mug me for a coat that I managed to fish up.”

“A lady?” Virgil asked, straightening up in attention. “What do you mean? And what about a coat from the water?”

“I hauled in a very expensive looking coat from the ocean earlier,” Trellis explained, drumming his claws gruffly on the table. “Not two seconds later, some sea woman jumps from the water, starts kicking me like a maniac, and tries to wrestle the coat from my grasp.”

“What did you do?” Virgil asked quickly, brows creased in worry. 

“I gave it back,” Trellis grunted. “I was going to see if it belonged to anyone on the island but it’s very clear that it belonged to her and I wasn’t going to get mugged over some fancy fabric. She probably was a siren or sea witch. They’re always collecting hoards and attacking people.”

“No, she was a selkie,” Virgil explained, relaxing a bit. “Count your blessings that she wasn’t a siren. You’d probably be her meal if she was.”

“Pardon?” Trellis asked, claws lifting from the table in interest. “Is that a type of merfolk species?”

“Relative of them,” Virgil clarified, serving up the broth and pouring some in Luxury’s bowl on the floor. “They’re beautiful creatures, mostly female, and much gentler than their mer cousins. Upon first glance, they look human but when they don their coats and jump into the ocean, they turn into seals. They’re very elusive and are sought out by people hoping to make a buck or worse.”

Trellis almost snorted at describing them as gentle but stayed quiet out of genuine interest. He had heard tales of merfolk that could travel onto land but he wasn’t familiar with selkies at all. 

“I suppose their coats mean a lot to them. What do you mean worse?”

Virgil nodded, sitting down across from his nephew.

“If a selkie were to lose their seal skin, he or she would be bound to land,” he said. “Their coats are valuable and selkies are lovely, full of energy and youth. There are some terrible people who use the coats against them to earn a selkie’s trust. Often times, an unfortunate selkie who’s coat was stolen would be tricked or even forced by the thief into marrying them.”

“Marry?!” Trellis choked, staring at his uncle in shock. “Who would do that?”

“That’s just how it is,” Virgil sighed. “It’s a horrible fate for a selkie but if he or she ever gets her coat back, nothing would stop them from returning to their ocean home. It’s because of how often that would happen, selkies have become reclusive and hide among wildlife perfectly. There have been rumors and some sightings of their species living nearby on one of the Islands. With all the seals already living there, it’s impossible to prove. I suppose the rumors were true.”

“That explains why she was so fierce,” Trellis hummed, swirling the seafood soup in his bowl in thought. “I suppose I can’t be all angry at her for protecting it. Would’ve been nice to not be hit over it but I guess I don’t blame her.”

Virgil nodded with a contented smile, taking some bread from the basket and passing it to his nephew.

“Well, lad, the important thing is that you did the right thing,” he said. “Well done. I can bet it would’ve ended much differently for that selkie had any lesser man found it.She must be very happy to have it back.”

Trellis nodded absentmindedly, thinking about the look of confusion on the selkie’s face. She was probably expecting to fight to the death for that thing. He couldn’t help but dwell on his uncle’s words. What would’ve happened if someone else had found it and subsequently, her. There were greedy, terrible people out there.....

Virgil watched his nephew think and he smiled. “Selkies are rare and exceptional creatures. Tell me, was she as lovely as the stories say?”

Trellis scoffed, not bothering to look up from his meal.

“In a territorial, aggressive sort of way,” he grunted. “If your into that.”

Virgil hid his smirk behind a spoonful of seafood broth. He could see what his nephew was feeling just in the way his nephew’s ears perked ever so slightly and the way the tip of his long tail twitched subtly. 

That pretty, huh?


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a confrontation at the harbor between the hukdrekall and the selkie.

The day following his unusual encounter, Trellis has gone back to his usual spot. He dropped his tackle box and plunked down with a contented smile. The sea was quiet, he was alone, and he was sure he wouldn’t have to deal with any seal girls missing their coats. Hopefully. He cast his fishing rod far into the water, without a second thought of anyone in the water watching him. He was sure the Selkie would do well to stay far out of his way. 

After several attempts, small grin touched his lips as something sizable bit into the hook. He wasted no time in fishing up a hearty salmon. He hoisted it in and dropping it into his catch bucket. Three attempts later, he caught another one.

Now this was more like it. A good catch of the day, the salty ocean air fanning his skin, the sound of the waves calmly washing in, and not a single lost magical item or their owners.

“Hey, you!”

Trellis jumped a bit, tail arching in surprise as he looked for the source of the call.

About 7 yards away, sitting on the rock daintily, was the red-haired Selkie. She was combing her hair with her fingers, staring at him with those deep, black eyes. She watched him, almost unimpressed but unmistakably curious.

Surprise prickled at Trellis’ spine and he set his fishing rod down, looking at her in confusion. Looks like he was wrong about her staying away.

“What are you doing here?” he called.

“Why’d you give it back?” she shouted back, completely ignoring his question. “My coat. You had a chance to take it but you didn’t. Why?”

“Reason one: I didn’t know you’re a selkie nor did I even know what in the Erldrekall’s good name was a Selkie due to how rare your kind are,” Trellis said, bluntly. “Number two: I’m no thief, nor am I the type to force people into marriage. Be them huldrefolk, human, or merfolk.”

The Selkie was quiet, looking down at her hands in thought. She seemed genuinely confused, like she couldn’t wrap her mind around the possibility that someone wasn’t trying to steal her most valued possession from her.

“Well, it would’ve been nice if you asked me for it back,” Trellis said simply, casting her a glance.

“Well, my mother always told me to protect my coat with everything I could,” she replied. “It’s our way.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” Trellis said with a small shrug. “If the threat of someone stealing something so important to you is a common issue, I’d say I would fight back too.”

The Selkie frowned in thought, looking away as she bit the inside of her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but voices stopped her. There was the sound of a motorboat nearing, the steady hum of the engine whirring away and the raucous laughter of the fishermen above it. Just as Trellis looked over to see what startled her, there was a loud splash of water. He turned to look back at the empty rock.

The Selkie had disappeared into the water, the foam of the sea being the only trace of her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanbase is utterly dead.


	3. Seal on the Rocks

Trellis returned to the water the next day and the selkie wasn’t there. The second and third day rolled around and she wasn’t there but he had the distinct feeling of being watched. That feeling continued up to the fifth day.

That was when he saw her again and he almost laughed to himself. 

A seal was resting on the rock that he had previously seen her during their little spat. Wine red in color with burgundy spots, the pudgy seal watched him with very expressive black eyes. They twinkled with interest. He pretended not to notice her.

_Alright, let’s see where this goes._

Trellis hid his amusement behind a look of disinterest and sat in his usual spot, setting some bait on the end and casting his rod. The seal watched from the rock in curiosity before rolling off and falling into the water. 

Trellis watched her disappear into the water, a brow cocking in confusion. How peculiar.

A moment later, the seal popped her head out of the water, a large, wriggling cod in her jaws. Tentatively, she glided through the water until she was inches away from the rock Trellis sat on. With a jerk of her head, she threw the fish into his lap. Trellis fumbled for the wriggling fish for a moment, the slippery critter almost falling out of his hands. He quickly tossed the large fish into his catch bucket and looked to the selkie. She glided further away out of reach, blinking at him.

“It’s alright,” he said, setting his fishing rod aside. “Thank you for the fish.”

The seal nodded, turning around and swimming to the rock. She dipped beneath the surface for a moment before bubbling back up in her human form. She pulled herself on the rock and sat down, smoothing her wet hair.

“Consider it a peace offering,” she called, holding her knees. “A way of burying the hatchet.”

Trellis nodded in agreement, a glimmer of amusement in his pale eyes.

“Apology accepted,” he taunted lightly. 

Thankfully, the selkie took his prod gracefully, a small grin playing across her lips. He noticed that her teeth were sharp, much like his. 

_Sharp like a seal. Huh._

“What’s your name?” she asked. 

“Trellis,” he said. “How about you? Do you have a name or should I just call you sea witch?”

“Har har, and perhaps I should call you keep calling you bogán?” she scoffed, no malice in her tone. “I’m Emily.”

Trellis scoffed, though his tone was light and didn’t hold any real annoyance or insult.

“Keep? You’ve been calling me bogán behind my back, haven’t you?”

“What’s it to you?” Emily said, leaning back with her arms supporting her.

Trellis rolled his eyes but a good natured smile plays across his lips. She didn’t leave this time, just watching him catch fish and making small talk.

His peace was over from that day forward.


	4. Returning to the Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the seaside, a bond begins to grow between the two.

Trellis returned to the water’s edge.

Emily returned too, sitting on her rock.

“So, I found a book in my uncle’s library,” Trellis said. “It showed selkies with seal tails and depicted them more like mermaids. Is that really something you can do or is it only human and seal forms?”

“No, I can’t do that,” Emily answered. “That’s a related species of merfolk, Sealfolk. They’re a mix of merfolk and selkies and are more rare than my kind. They’re permanently aquatic and mistaken for selkies.”

“Ah,” Trellis said, casting his line into the water.

“Y’know, swimming after the fish in groups is way more effective than using a metal hook and waiting for the fish to come to you,” Emily said, looking unimpressed at the fishing rod.

“Do I look like I can hold my breath for half an hour and swim at 12 kilometers per hour like you?” Trellis scoffed, glancing at her. 

“Actually I swim at 15 kilometers per hour,” Emily said proudly. 

“Your humility is inspiring,” Trellis deadpanned, a small grin threatening to show itself.

“Thank you, I try.” 

She smiled and lounged on her rock, her red hair slipping into the slow washing waves. Trellis watched her from the corner of his eye. Her hair looked soft and well taken care of, yet she lived in the ocean. Salt water tends to damage hair but does that apply to a selkie?

She didn’t seem to notice him staring. Eventually she sat up and began combing her red hair with her fingers. Trellis quickly looked back to his line. He did not notice initially that she had claws, similar to him but a little shorter.  


_You’re not so different from me._

“So, do you have a pod?” Emily asked, detangling her hair.

Trellis smiled. “Probably not in the same sense you mean. If a pod is like family, then yes. I live with my uncle and I have a cat.”

“A cat?” Emily asked, her expression confused. “Is it like those things humans and huldres play with by throwing something and the creature brings it back over and over again?”

“Uh, no, that’s a dog,” Trellis said, looking up at her. “Cats are smaller, quieter, and prefer indoors if they’re not feral or wanderers. Maybe I can bring her to meet you. I warn you, she’s mean.”

Emily tipped her head, looking more confused. _What harm could something smaller than a dog do?_ She shrugged it off.

“What’s your pod like?” Trellis asked, dipping his feet into the water as he waited for fish.

  
Emily mimicked his motions, swaying her feet softly in the foamy sea. Her brows furrow slightly. Trellis takes note of it but says nothing. That’s a whole conversation for another time.

“Crowded,” she replied bluntly. “It’s not as big as other pods but the beach we live on isn’t huge. We sleep in groups, eat in groups, hunt in groups. You’ll rarely do anything alone and it gets overwhelming. Including me, there are a total of thirty-eight selkies in the pod. Among them are my mom, my brother, a group of my friends, and my great grandfather who leads our group. He’s old as dirt and an old, dirty crab of a seal.”

Trellis chuckled quietly.

“Well, it seems nice to be so close with your community,” he hummed. “Even the unpleasant ones. My family has never been that close. Huldres aren’t exactly the most social species. We live in towns but everyone tends to stick to their direct family. I’m very close with my uncle.” 

“What about your mother and father?” Emily asked, tipping her head to the side. “Brothers? Sisters?”

Trellis paused, eyes flicking away. He was tempted to change the subject, but he had a feeling that Emily was not one to take that too well. He didn’t have to tell her more than he was comfortable with, right?   
  


_She trusts you (a little), maybe you can do the same._

“My mother passed when I was very young,” he responded, maintaining his firm composure. “I barely remember her. I’m not close with my brother and my father... isn’t someone I want to be around.”

Emily watched him and noted the nervous twitch at the end of his fluff tipped tail. 

“I’m sorry about your mother,” she said gently. “I know what it’s like to lose a parent.”

He looked up from the water. Her expression was soft and kind, much different from her usual three expressions of seriousness, coy smugness, and near boredom.

It was a nice change.

He only nodded and his gaze returned to the water. There wasn’t anything he could really say. He just smiled and looked on at the water.


	5. Into the Deep

“Absolutely not,” Trellis said firmly, staying rooted to the rock. “No. Not a chance.”

“Don’t be a wuss!” Emily teased, slipping into the water, her hair fanning out as the water seeped past her shoulders. “Don’t tell me you can’t swim!”

“I can, but swimming out in the open ocean with predators?” He shuddered. “No, thank you.”

“The worst thing out there to worry about is me!” Emily said, flashing him a sharp toothed grin. “And I’m positive fish tastes way better than huldre.”

“You and great white sharks,” Trellis bit. “Aren’t you a tad bit worried? Don’t they eat seals?”

Emily scoffed. “Yeah, but they traveled to colder waters for the summer. Besides, if there is a shark, I’m definitely the one who should be concerned. Sharks love seal meat over huldre meat. It’d be so busy with me that you’d have time to escape.”

“In what direction?! It’s open ocean! Besides, how much of a fight can you put up against a shark?”

“Ok, ok, I’ll compromise. We won’t go far. If you want to go back, we’ll go back. And for the record, the shark would have to catch me first. I’m not a helpless pup.”

Trellis took in a deep, long sigh. She wouldn’t give up. It was a flaw and a strength of hers. He wasn’t afraid of the ocean in the slightest and though the thought of being in the territory of deep sea predators unnerved him, Emily did know the area better than anyone else. It was probably the safest way....

_Great Erldrekall, She is going to be the death of me._

“...Fine,” he grunted. “But if I die out there, it’s on you.”

A sharp-toothed smile lit up Emily’s face and Trellis’ chest clenched. It was unusual sensation that he was unfamiliar with. He pushed it away without a second thought.

“Come on, I’ll tug you along,” she said, swimming up. “Just pat my back if you need air and I’ll resurface.”

With that said, she flipped the hood of her coat on and her form shifted. She shook her head and a pair of warm, black eyes blinked open. The transformation was smooth, like water washing over a rock to clear away dirt. 

Emily paddled closer and grunted something to Trellis, the seal nodding her head. Trellis slipped off his boots, set them aside by his tackle box, and dropped into into the water. Careful not to dig his claws into her pelt, he held on as she pulled them both out into the bay.

They submerged and Trellis’ eyes adjusted to the sea water after a couple bothered blinks. The sea was faint green-blue, light casting rays through the water. A school of fish darted by in flashes of silver and white. Trellis would’ve gasped in awe had he really needed to save his breath. Emily pulled him through the water, pausing every now and again to resurface and let him breathe. They ducked down beneath the water once he was ready. 

They dived down and swam on. They passed the remains of an old boat, some boxes of lost loot, the remains of a whale. Emily swam down, gesturing to the at least 50 year-old bones with flipper. She then gestured to the open ocean with her snout. Trellis had an idea of what she meant. Probably something about wanting to show him something out there. Despite the twinge of fear being out there with possible predators much faster than he or Emily, he nodded. Emily nodded her head cheerfully and swam on, paddling into deeper waters. Blue green became darker blue as they passed into deeper waters. 

Soon they came upon a low melody vibrating in the deep. Trellis stiffened in fear as a large figure in the water loomed closer. Emily didn’t panic or even look a worried in the slightest. She just stopped and waited patiently. Swimming through the murky waters, was a humpback whale. She was with her calf, the little tyke swimming beside her. Emily got them a bit closer. The beautiful creature blinked at them with a big, dark eye. It bellowed a sweet baritone note and continued on her way, he calf singing along and following. Trellis smiled, patting Emily’s back to resurface. She took them up for a breath, looking at him. 

“Thank you,” he said simply, smiling at her. “That was breathtaking.”

Emily looked at him with gentle eyes and Trellis recognized that she was smiling back.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Trellis sits on the sand, watching the rolling sea. His clothes are still damp from the swim. Emily no longer sits afar. She’s right next to him, eyes heavy with sleep. She expelled a lot of energy today, half-awake and gnawing on a raw fish. (He still can’t get over that.)

She’s barely half way finished when exhaustion takes her and she lets her eyes fall shut. She sways slightly and leans against his shoulder, breathing deeply as she dwindles on the edge of sleep. Trellis went rigid, glancing down. The huldrekall’s tail flicks in surprise but falls into a slight sway of contentment. He smiles gently and lets her rest there. When she wakes up, they don’t speak a word of it. They just bid each other goodbye. He went on his way and she went on her own way.

Trellis returns home. His clothes smell of sea water and he has no catch but he is happy. He bathes and eats dinner alone with his cat, thankful for the quiet since his uncle worked a late night that day. As he settles into bed, he thinks of a soft weight against him, warmth, smelling of the ocean, and big, dark eyes that twinkle with light.

Emily returns to her pod and lays beside her mother and little brother. Her belly is full and she’s not so tired after spending the afternoon swimming. Looking up at the night sky, she thinks of pale eyes, soft, white hair, the scent of a new book, and the comfort of his presence.


	6. Unwanted Company

“Where are you going?” Navin asks, following his sister to the water’s edge, the waves lapping at his toes.

Emily groaned, looking over her shoulder. “I told you I’m going to catch some fish.”

“But you do that everyday and don’t always bring something back!” Navin argued. “I want to play!”

“No, I’m busy,” Emily said. “Hunts aren’t always successful. Of course, you rarely do it so I don’t know why I even bother. Why don’t you do something helpful? You can’t be a pup forever.”

“Better than being a bore,” he said, sticking his tongue out. “You used to be fun! You always played tag with me!”

“Navin, go ask one of the other pups to play,” Emily snapped, baring her sharp teeth in warning.

“If you don’t take me with you, I’ll tell mom!” Navin said. “It sounds like your hiding something.”

“Back off,” Emily said, turning sharply to glare at him. “I mean it.”

  
With that said and not even bothering to wait for a response, she turned and dove into the water. Navin scowled and flipped his hood over his head. He waited and five in after her.

Keeping his distance, he followed her. She passed a school of fish but didn’t give chase. She barely cast them a glance. She swam on by and was headed toward land.

Odd.

She drifted by the rocks near shore and resurfaced, poking her head above water. Navin resurfaced a good 20 feet away from her, being careful not to poke his head out too much. On the rocks was a huldrekall.   


From his spot, Navin could see this new person in surprising detail: tall, slender, ashen skin, long white hair with pointed ear, and a long tail ending with a soft puff of white fur, like a lion. Navin winced slightly at the striking scar that ran over the huldrekall’s left eye. Was he a fighter? A hunter? Well, whoever or whatever he was, he knew Emily and she knew him.

He waved slightly to Emily, tail swaying slightly. Emily jumped out of the water, landing on her belly before transforming back to human form. The huldrekall held out a hand to her, pulling her to her feet. Her hand lingered in his grasp and he said something to her. Emily said something back and smiled. The huldrekall went to sit before pausing and looking out into the ocean. His eyes settled on Navin and he tipped his head to the side. He said something to Emily with a puzzled look. She turned quickly and it was too late to dive down.

She saw him.

“Navin!” Emily shouted. 

Her brother flinched at her tone; she was furious. She marched up to him, baring her teeth. “Get over here, you little goblin!” She demanded.

Navin skirted over, looking up at the pair. The huldrekall tilted his head as he surveyed Navin. After a moment, he smiled.

“You know this little one?” he asked quietly. 

“He’s my little brother,” Emily bit, scowling. “He’s supposed to be at home.”

“You’re supposed to be fishing but here you are, getting all friendly with one of those lemur people,” Navin said, eyes narrowed. “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.”

Emily went red in the face and sputtered something incoherent in Gaelic. “You little-“

“What did he say?” her companion asked, ear twitching. 

All he heard was a couple little barks and grunts from the smaller, adorable brown seal in the water.

“He’s being a bother,” she said. “Go home!”

Navin growled. “You’ve been brushing me off for your boyfriend! The pod says your not supposed to talk to the landers.”

“He’s a friend!” Emily snarled. “The rule is ridiculous! They’re just like us!”

“What would mom say?”

“She doesn’t know and we’re going to keep it that way!”

“Hey!” Trellis suddenly interjected, standing between them. “I don’t know what all this is about but going at each other’s throatswon’t help. Let’s take a step back.”

He turned and held his hand out to Navin. “Come on out of the water and let’s talk things over.”

His voice was gentle and inviting, soft as fleece. Despite his anger and mistrust, Navin loosened up. The huldrekall’s mere presence was oddly comforting and relaxing and for a moment, his anger washed away like sand under the ocean’s touch. Transforming to his human form, he took Trellis’ hand and let him help. Navin climbed onto the rocks and looked between his sister and her friend. He had to admit, the huldrekall didn’t seem too bad. 

Trellis looked to Emily and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe and calm down,” he said softly. 

Navin expected her to bark some sharp comment to him but surprisingly, she nodded. She didn’t like being told what to do by anyone her age. Heck, she didn’t like being told what to do at all! However, she listened to him and took a step back.  She sighed and looked away.

“Maybe you two should go home and talk things through,” Trellis said. “We can meet up again some other time.”

Emily frowned but nodded silently, diving into the water with a single, “see you later” over her shoulder. Navin looked back to him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“What are your intentions with my sister?” Navin asked, showing off his sharp teeth in an attempt to look intimidating.

Trellis looked a bit surprised but chuckled softly, shaking his head. “She’s a friend,” he said. “I enjoy her company, even if she is bossy. Head on home before she gets angry with you.”

Navin nodded, looking over his shoulder one last time before diving in. 

The swim back was quiet until they made it to the island. Emily climbed onto a empty shore away from the pod, hopping up and shedding her pinniped form. Navin followed, staking the water from his coat. 

“I can’t believe you followed me!” she hissed, turning to glare at him. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been snooping around to get all romantic with someone behind our back!” he bit back, crossing his arms.

“It’s not romantic!”

“Uh huh! I saw the way you look at him! Or better yet, the way he looks at you! How can you not think he might be plotting to hurt you, steal your coat, or trick you into showing him out Island?!”

Emily turned, teeth bared. “He had the chance to do all that and he hasn’t done anything like that. He had my coat in his hands at one point but he gave it back to me!”

“He what?”

“My coat got hooked on his line. I had taken it off for a second to but it got snagged. He reeled it in and I tried to fight him over it but he surrendered it! He had a chance to steal it but he didn’t! He’s never made attempts to grab my cloak or force me to give it to him. I trust him.”

Navin went silent, looking at the sand on his feet, almost scrutinizing it. He shook his head and sighed forlornly.

“....You like him,” Navin said quietly. “Maybe more than that. I get it. He’s nice and did something you’ve never seen by anyone. I don’t judge you for hanging out with him. But you chose him over me. You’re never around anymore, not after dad died. I miss you and I miss dad. I just wanna play like we used to or even just talk. I want to be how we used to be. I know things won’t ever be the same with dad gone but I just want my sister back.”

Emily watched his defeated, sad face and guilt creeped It’s way into her heart. She hated being on the island after her dad died. Despite being full of selkies, it was lonely. Everyone trying to be sympathetic and gentle with her had grown irritating and suffocating. It got worse as everyone began to move on after he died. Even mom and Navin seemed to move on. She resented it. It was the fault of landwalkers that her father was dead and it felt like people were trying to forget. She thought they were forgetting him and she hated it. Distancing herself seemed to be a reasonable response to everything. Well, the most reasonable thing at an unreasonably terrible time. She just wanted distance so she wouldn’t have to face the hurt of everyone moving on after dad passed. 

She never intended to hurt Navin. 

Fingers digging into the her coat, she walked forward and pressed her head to her brother’s and hugged him tight. Navin flinched at the sudden contact. After  a short moment, leaned against her and hugged back tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Emily said quietly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I would never choose someone over family and I’m sorry that that’s how I made you feel.”

Navin smiled and pulled away. “I forgive you.”

Emily smiled briefly but a look of concern flashed over her face. “Are you going to tell mom or the pod?”

He looked unsure for a moment and glanced away. That left his expression as quickly as it appeared and a look of mischief flashed over his face as he shrugged.

“Tell mom what?” he said slyly. “We’ve been playing oyster toss and tag all day.”

Emily breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Thank you. I really owe you one.”

“Darn right,” he laughed. “You can’t tease me about Aly anymore.”

Navin began to walk towards the beach where the pod was. Not as soon as he took two steps, he felt a sharp jab in his shoulder. He turned with a look of confusion. Emily just smiled.

“You’re it.”

She turned and raced towards the sea, diving in fast. Navin grinned and gave chase, cannon balling into the water and transforming to swim after her.


	7. Oops, I Have Emotions

Trellis waited patiently on the water’s edge, a book in his hands. He found the particular text in his uncle’s library; The Subnautic Guide to Ocean Life, Mythical and Non. He wanted to show her it. He had seen it on the shelf and thought of her. He had been doing that a lot.

He passed a window in town where there was a fur coat on display. It reminded him of her and he silently decided the coat in the window was not as nice as hers. He had seen a patch of carnations in a neighbor’s garden. He wondered what she would think of them. Had she ever see flowers like these? He passed by a fish stand while out buying supplies for his uncle. Cods were her favorites.

It seemed to be all kinds of things that reminded him of her and his heart felt tight and warm when these little reminders popped into his head.

_ You care about her,  _ whispers a thought.

_ But of course! She’s my friend and I enjoy her company. It’s normal. _

_ No, you care about her more than it’s normal. _

_ What’s that supposed to mean? _

Before this back and forth between himself could get any worse, Emily appeared in the water, climbing up on the rocks as a pudgy seal. She shook the water from her snout before transforming into her human form. 

“Hey, what do have there?” Emily asked, wringing water from her hair.

Trellis jumped a little from his thoughts. “Oh, a book I found in the library,” He said, clearing his throat. He felt unusually antsy. 

Emily looked at it curiously, tipping her head. She walked up and pulled the book from his hands. Trellis watch idly as she looked it over, flipping through the pages. Her brow furrowed as she looked at it, biting the inside of her cheek.

_ She does that when she thinks. _

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t recognize this language,” she said, fingers brushing the pages.

“It’s Faroese,” Trellis said, looking over her shoulder at the pages. “I can pick up another one if you’d like? What languages do you know?”

“English and Gaelic,” Emily said. “All our songs are in Gaelic. We pass down our traditions through our music. My mum taught me some French but it really doesn’t matter. I haven’t read a book in ages.”

“How come?” Trellis asked, tipping his head to the side in question.

“Books don’t mix well with water,” Emily shrugged. “My reading skills may be a tad rusty.”

“I’ll translate for you and I can help you practice reading,” Trellis said softly. “I’ll bring you more books. I’m sure Uncle has something in Gaelic for you.”

Emily looked up and smiled warmly. Trellis felt his chest tighten and his face was unnaturally hot.

“Deadly,” she said. “I’d teach you about one of our songs, but their considered sacred by our people. But I’d be happy to tell you some stories that my dad told me of when he was a pup.”

Trellis smiled. His chest swells with something he can only describe as affection and he nods.

“I’d enjoy that.”

Emily smiles and sits. “Alright, take the weight of your legs and get to translating.”

Trellis ears perk in confusion.

“Pardon?”

“Sit.”

“Oh.”

Trellis obeyed and sat beside her. Emily scooted closer, pressing flush against his side and plops the book in his lap. Trellis’s huldre tail flicks nervously behind him and his heart hammers in his chest. He stumbles in his translation occasionally as he scrambles to piece together what in the Erldrekall’s good name was going on.

_ She’s just a friend. _

_ This is normal. _

_ She’s just affectionate because that’s what selkies do. They cuddle up to friends. I think? _

_ What’s wrong with me? _

_ She’s just a friend. _

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and catches a glimpse of her face. Her black eyes scan the pictures of the marine life on the page, sparkling with interest. He notices that freckles sprinkle her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, scattered like stars across the nighttime sky. She smiled absentmindedly and her fingers brush his as she goes to turn the page. On cue, his chest flutters and aches in the most confounded, most pleasant way possible and realization hits him like a bag of bricks. 

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no. _

_ Ohhh no. _

_ Oh great Erldrekall, why? _

Looking down at her as he reads to her, watching the way her eyes light up at the pictures and how she presses so close to him, he realized that he definitely didn’t just like her as a friend. Her presence oh so close is enough to send his heart hammering. It’s there, nestled close to her, that he realizes that he’s falling for her.

_  
......_

_ Greaaaat _ .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Trellis returned home, he tried to gather his slightly panicked thoughts. He sat on his bed, the panicking huldrekall wringing his long, fluff-tipped tail nervously between his hands. This was bad. Developing a crush was not something he found exciting; crushes were stressful! Suddenly, oops, you care a lot about what this person and suddenly everything they say and do matters more than usual. What’s worse, the girl he accidentally fell for happened to be a selkie, who were apparently notorious for being permanently attached to the sea and being difficult to maintain relationships with due to their unpredictable, seafaring nature. Well, if you actually wooed them instead of stealing what binds them to their nautical world, that is. They were as beautifully unpredictable as the sea, sprightly, and overall uncontrollable. You could never control someone as wild and determined as Emily and in no way would her ever want to. He had no right to just because he liked her. He couldn’t confine her to a life on land just to be with him. 

_ But what if she loves you back? Maybe she’d choose to stay. _

_ I don’t love her. It’s just a crush that will go away. It’s not like I’m going to ask for her to marry me. _

_Yet_.

_ No! _

He plunks onto his bed, running a hand through his long hair. His cat hops onto his bed and he absentmindedly pets her. 

“What am I to do?” he mumbled quietly.

Luxury didn’t answer, she just pounced on his tail and batted at the end of it. He pulled it away and scooped her up in one arm, scratching her under the chin. 

“You’re no help,” he grumbled. 

Luxury purred and stretched out his lap. Trellis sighed lowly and looked out the window, towards the direction of the beach. 

There was no doubt that he was in trouble. Emily was volatile, bold, fierce, and yet she had a gentle streak. She was empathetic, affectionate if she trusted someone enough, and her smile was a pleasant sight. 

His chest aches at the thought of her and he puts a hand to his chest. He knew he was in trouble. He was falling for someone who was uncontrollable and unpredictable as the sea. Yet, he welcomed it.

How fitting, his heart belonged to the seaside and now, to a girl in a sealskin coat who belonged to its waters.


	8. Inland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily visits inland with some bumps on the way there

The hardest thing about having a crush on someone is understanding the social cues of the person in question. Suddenly everything is either a sign that they like you or just barely tolerating your mere existence. It was that very reason Trellis found himself scrambling to pick up the muddled thoughts of his mind on anything Emily said or did. Literally anything could send his mind squabbling for any reason that would support his already messy feelings. 

Her hand lingered a bit when his hand brushed hers: oop, does she know?

She smiled and his heart does flips: Could this be it?

She sends him a mild frown if he said something wrong: she hates me and this is my life now. 

She rests against his shoulder in an affectionate manner: am I too young to get married?

It had been several weeks since his sudden realization that he was falling in love and it had been hell in his own mind trying to figure out if she liked him back. It didn’t help when Emily came up with an unusual request. 

“I want to see more of the Island,” Emily said out of the blue.

Trellis looked up from the book they were reading together (a novel by some dramatic human author about a group of bafoons on a midsummer night, only for Trellis to realize halfway through that he related greatly to at least one of those bafoons.) He sent her a questioning glance. 

“Pardon?” he asked. “Isn’t that against the rules of your pod?”

“Us practically breathing in the same vicinity is against the rules,” Emily said bluntly. “We are way past rule breaking.”

“Touché,” Trellis hummed thoughtfully. “Why? 

“I just want to,” Emily said. “I mean selkies look like humans, I can just masquerade as one of them with expensive, albeit an... ‘acquired’ taste.” 

She tugged on her sealskin coat and Trellis nodded.

“I suppose that would work,” Trellis said. “Perhaps we should avoid town. Just to be safe.”

Disappointment hung in her eyes, but surprisingly, she didn’t argue. She just shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, ok,” she sighed.

Trellis nodded appreciatively and gestured in the direction of inland. “Shall we?”

Emily lights up and she walks ahead. He can tell she’s nervous and excited. She had never been on the island other than the beach. Each step is punctuated with a glance about, like she’s expecting to see something and either defend herself or observe it. Her hands are clasped in front of her chest, preparing to brace herself or fight back if necessary. Trellis slows down to walk in step with her, trying not to overtake her due to his long strides. She relaxes enough to slow down a little and cast him a reassured smile. 

As they walk, Emily’s hand hooked around his bicep and Trellis breath hitched in his throat. His long tail lashes nervously behind him and his ears flatten to his head as he tries to steady himself. 

_ She’s probably trying to keep up with your long strides. She’s short and she has to jog just to keep up with you.  _

He slowed down slightly to match her slower gait. She didn’t let go of his arm.

_ Okokokokokokokbreatherelaxcalmdownshesbeingfriendlythatsall . _

Warmth bloomed on his face and he looked down out of the corner of his eye. She’s smiling subtly and her grip slightly tightens on his arm.

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- _

They walk into the forested portion of the island. He showed her the wildlife, smiling affectionately when she pointed out a deer. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. 

_ I wish you could always be this happy, _ he wished internally.

He knew her home wasn’t great right now. He could tell in the way she spoke of her pod. There was a hint of a bitter sadness to it. It wasn’t his place to ask but he knew it had to do with her father. He didn’t know the details, only that her father was no longer in her life, most likely dead. He wouldn’t pressure her on it. She never pressured him for details about his father and their crumbling relationship, he would do the same. Whatever the reasons of her sorrow and distempered feelings about home, he was just happy to give her this escape for a while.

Eventually, their walk through the woods brought them to the edge of town. Emily stares over the wooded, pastel houses, alight with wonder.

“Everyone lives here?” she asked, eyes glittering with excitement. 

“Not everyone,” Trellis said. “Some, including my uncle and I, live on the outskirts where there’s more forest. Here is where all the things our people need and want are. There’s the school, the church, the market, the library my uncle owns, and every year we hold a festival to celebrate-“

He looked down to where she was standing. Only she wasn’t there anymore. As he had been talking, she had subtly detached herself and wandered off through the gaps between homes. She was a lot faster and a lot sneakier than he thought.

Trellis’s darted about to try and spot her. He managed to get a glimpse of the end of her coat as she slunk between buildings.

“Emily?!” Trellis called in a hushed tone, darting between the houses. “Emily, come back!” 

Despite the street being largely empty due to most huldre being hard at work or in school, he found it alarming that he couldn’t spot the literally only red headed person on the island. She stuck out like a sore thumb! 

He groaned tiredly. Of course. I’ll need a better view. With deft speed, he turned and jumped onto a wall. Using his claws, he scaled up the side of the house, praying no one saw him. He clambered onto the roof and was careful not to loosen any tiles. Perching and using his tail as balance, he scopes for anything Emily-like in the slightest.

In the backyard of one home, he spotted a very familiar, red-haired figure sitting by a pond. Growling irritably, he hopped down, tail lashing as he landed and sprinted to the garden.

“Emily!” he hissed, hiding behind the white wood fence.

She turned sharply in surprise and he almost yelped in horror. She had a koi in her teeth. A very big, very expensive looking koi. It was jerking about in her teeth, trying to get away. Emily bit down hard and Trellis winced as blood dripped from between her large, sharp teeth. The fish only twitched now.

“Emily, you can’t eat koi!” he hissed. “Spit it out!”

The selkie just cocked a brow and shrugged, returning to her meal. Grabbing the fish in her hands, she jerked her head to the side and ripped a chunk from the body. Well, it certainly wasn’t twitching now. 

Trellis opened his mouth to scold her but a sudden noise made him jump. There was a neigh of a horse and a woman’s voice coming from the front of a house. The homeowners were back. 

Panicking, Trellis jumped over the fence, grabbed Emily around the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder, scrambled over the fence best he could with a selkie in his arms, and bolted out of there as fast as possible. He hurried to the safety of the woods, ducking behind a tree. 

“Honey, a cat got into the koi pond again!” screamed a very angry woman. 

Her husband groaned. “Come inside, I’ll get you a new one. Again.”

Trellis listened carefully and after he heard the door slam shut, Trellis turned on Emily with a scowl. She was still eating the fish, acting like nothing was wrong.

“Emily, you can’t kill someone else’s fish!” he snapped, tail lashing in anger. “Koi are pets! They are not food!”

Emily frowned, taking a step back. “Why would you keep fish as a pet? They are meant to be eaten. They are the ocean’s provision.”

“Some people like to take care of them because they like fish!” Trellis growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Same reason why I have Luxury! I like cats. You don’t eat cats. I know fish are allowed to be eaten but not pets. Just don’t eat fish from other people’s homes! Especially koi! They’re expensive!”

Finished with his scolding, he forced himself to relax. He’d have to pass by and leave something to pay them back for the koi. He finally looks down to Emily and he’s surprised.

She’s looking down with remorse, shoulders tense. Her hands are trembling and her nails (claws more like) dug into the scales. He was half expecting her to argue and fight, to say that she wasn’t wrong and everything was all backwards on land. She always argued. Yet, now she’s oddly quiet and it unnerves him. He can see her thoughts flooding behind her black eyes and he feels some sense of guilt. 

_She’s trying to figure out where she went wrong._She doesn’t understand. 

This culture is so new to her. She’d never been allowed to come in contact with it. Food was food and it was safe to say, fish aren’t considered pets at all. For all he knew, this was the first time she’d eaten today; she mentioned that a hunt didn’t always guarantee a meal and they’d have to share whatever they could with the unsuccessful hunters. While on land, she finds a group of fish practically laid out for her to hunt, only to find out it was apparently off limits. Some things wouldn’t make sense to her and here he was yelling at her over it. She was wrong but didn’t know any better.

No matter what, she was still a predator.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Trellis said softly. “It was a mistake. Just don’t do something like this again.”

She bites the inside of her cheek and nods.

“What do I do?” she asked as she looked back up to him.

“Find a way to pay them back, I suppose,” Trellis said. “You can’t really go up and apologize. Best we can do is offer some anonymous restitution.”

Emily looked away and frowns. Trellis sighed quietly, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up with eyes full of remorse and Trellis is mildly startled by the urge to kiss her sadness away. He’d address that later, probably by screaming into a pillow.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, so quiet, he barely heard it. “I didn’t know.”

“It was an honest mistake and you are forgiven,” he said, smiling sympathetically. “I’m sorry for losing my temper. It didn’t warrant that. Why don’t we go somewhere else? It’s only noon so we have plenty of time. Where would you like to go?”

“Safe to say not in town,” she scoffed. “Where is there to go?”

“Well, there is my home,” Trellis offered. “If that’s ok with you?”

“Sure, You did say I could meet your cat.”

“Yeah, but she is rude. Don’t pet her. She’ll scratch you.”

Emily nodded and took hold of his arm. “Lead the way.”

Trellis heart jumped in his chest and nodded as he barely stuttered out, “A-Absolutely. It’s this way.”

She cast him a funny glance but gave him an easygoing grin, showing all her sharp teeth. Funny how things used to hunt and slaughter koi could dual as being very endearing. Somehow, his mind looked at those big, sharp teeth meant for killing and decided, “Yeah, that’s extremely attractive.”

The walk was oddly quiet. Emily had finished off her kill and disposed of the remaining carcass. Trellis lent her a handkerchief and she wiped the blood from her mouth. 

“Sorry, about about what happened back there,” she said suddenly, looking up at him. “It’s all a bit...”

  
She waved a hand to the side as if to find the word she was looking for there.

“Odd?” Trellis finished, shrugging it off. “Water under the bridge, my friend. No reason to dwell on it. Just don’t kill any fish while here. Just to be safe. I’ve got food at home.”

Emily looked down at the handkerchief, tipping her head. She looked to him and held it up. “You want this back or...?”

“Keep it,” Trellis said, waving his hand dismissively. “I’ve got plenty. Besides, I don’t want any evidence of the murder pointing to me.”

She elbowed him and smiled subtly down at the fabric. Despite being smeared with blood and wrinkled in her grip, the embroidery was lovely and the soft sky-blue fabric smelled of warmth, the pages of books, and pine. She folded it in one hand and stored it in the sleeve of her coat. 

After a couple minutes, the house came into view. It was a beautiful, wooden cottage, small but very comfortable looking. It sat by a stream, the sound of the cool water flowing. Emily’s eyes glittered with warmth as she surveyed the small home.

“It’s not much but it is a good place to live,” Trellis said. 

“It’s beautiful,” Emily said, her voice soft. “Reminds me of the fairytale homes in stories my mom used to tell me.”

“That’s what I thought when I first came here,” Trellis simpered. “I was born and raised in a crowded town so when I arrived here, I was simply blown away by how peaceful and quiet it is. No sounds of old, rattling carts, no stuffy air, no chattering of people who don’t give you so much as a sideways glance. Here, it’s just me, my uncle, Luxury, the island, and now, you as well. Amazing how being around a few people was a lot less lonely.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Emily mused quietly, looking up at him.

Despite his pleasant words, his expression was heavy with wistfulness and a hit of sorrow. He was fixated on the house now, eyes slightly unfocused as he remembered the city. It was so full of people who didn’t care about him or anything else but their own little world. He’d trip and fall and people would just walk around. Tenderly, she gave his arm a squeeze. 

“Well, I’m glad that you are happy where you are,” she said, shifting into his line of vision. “That’s all I want for you.”

Trellis looks down at her and for the second time that day, he wants nothing more that to lean down and kiss her. His chest ached but steeling himself, he turned and gestured towards his home. 

“Would you like to come inside?” he said, clearing his throat. 

Emily nodded her head, her eyes suddenly alight with genuine wonder. Trellis lead her to the front, pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. He let her in first and immediately, she began to look around. She admired the living room and wandered into the kitchen. 

“This place is lovely,” she said. “Never been in a place like this. We sleep outside under the stars. No real need for homes like this since we move around a lot.”

“What if it rains or there are thunderstorms,” Trellis asked, watching her pick up an old cookbook and flipping through the pages

Emily looked up from her book and shot him a puzzled look, pulling on the collar of her coat. 

“Seal, remember?” she said. “We love the water and if things get a little too wild, we temporarily migrate.”

“Ah, I see,” Trellis said in understanding. “We either hunker down and steel ourselves, or leave if big storms arrive.”

Emily set the book down and wandered through the kitchen, eying the preserving box. “What’s this?” She asked.

“Oh, it keeps meat fresh,” Trellis said. “We rub this special preserving salt on it and store it in there.”

Emily nodded in understanding, looking around at all the tools. “You really use all this stuff?”

“Why?” Trellis asked, a playful half-smile peeking through. “Does it make me look greedy?” 

“Eh, more like helpless but greedy works too,” Emily joked, matching his grin. 

Trellis openly laughed, shaking his head. “Sure, whatever you say, oh koi-killer.”

“For the record, that’s the Great Koi-Killer to you,” Emily scoffed, lifting her chin.

Trellis chuckled lightly. Emily turned her face, hiding a smile. When she did, she caught sight of a small bundle of spotted, gray fur and sharp yellow eyes staring at her from a basket in the living room. Her eyes lit up and she quickly walked out of the kitchen, kneeling in front of the basket.

“Trellis, is this Luxury?” she asked, tipping her head to look at the cat. 

“Um, yes but I wouldn’t get too close if I were you,” Trellis said.

“I’ve caught fish bigger than her,” Emily scoffed. “What can this small creature do that could hurt me?”

“Scratch and bite you, and I don’t want to deal with that mess,” he responded. “Her claws are very sharp and when she grapples on when she gets riled up.”

“She grapples?” 

“Yes, she’ll grab onto you with her little front paws and kick and bite. I’ve seen her do it and it is not a pretty sight. She really only likes me and Uncle Virgil. She’s been with me for a while. She was about six months when I found her. We’re pretty close.”

Emily looked to him then back to the cat. Luxury was staring hard at her with her ears pinned back. Emily gnawed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully and straightened up, brushing off her coat.

“Well, I doubt this is the last time I’ll be seeing her so she better get used to me,” Emily said decidedly. 

Luxury hissed at her and her hackles raised sharply. Emily looked down in surprise at the Mau before glaring hard. She leaned down ever so slightly, bared her sharp teeth at Luxury, and uttered a loud, animalistic growl. Luxury reeled back in shock and even Trellis jumped. Emily composes herself, straightened up, and smoothed her coat. She turned and sat down on the couch.

“I don’t appreciate that,” she said simply, staring directly at the cat. 

Trellis watched her and looked back to Luxury. The cat just stared at Emily and after a long moment of bewildered silence, her hackles raised again. She stood up and began to stalk towards Emily, all fluffed up. She bolted forward suddenly and Trellis caught her before she could reach her target. 

“No, we don’t attack guests,” Trellis scolded lightly, cradling his cat. “Serves you right for being rude.”

Luxury let out a low _mrrrooowwwww_ of distaste. She batted at his face with her paws, making light swipes at his nose and chin. Thankfully, her claws remained in her mitts. Trellis opened the door to his room and dropped her on his bed inside. With that said and done, he closed the door. 

“I told you she was rude,” he said.

Emily scoffed, crossing her arms. “I’m not afraid of her,” she said. “Getting chased by predators will teach you what to fear.”

“Is that something to really boast about?” Trellis asked, raising a brow.

“Probably not,” Emily said, smiling subtly. “But it is impressive, if I do say so myself.”

“Sure, sea witch,” he chuckled, sitting beside her on the couch.

“Bogán,” she retorted teasingly.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. She lays back on the couch, admiring at the scenery. It was a lovely home.

“So you’re going to be visiting my home more often?” Trellis asked.

Emily cast him a glance. “If you don’t mind me dropping in occasionally.”

Of course, warm hope bloomed in his chest. Part of him wants to scold himself for this lovesick nonsense but a small voice goads him on. It’s small but strong.

_She trusts you. _

“Sure, I’d love that,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post of the year!!! I hope everyone had wonderful year and plenty of blessings. It’s been a tough one but God was faithful and I made it through!


	9. Meet the Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishaps occur and Virgil learns the truth

It turns out, when she said she would drop in, she really did mean it. Most of the time, it was uninvited. He didn’t mind it too much. The spontaneity wasn’t bothersome and he didn’t mind her abrupt visits. It became a funny surprise every so often. She’d knock on the door and shout, “It’s me!” before he could answer. They’d hang out for a while, most of the time heading for their usual spot after. She was used to a general closeness within her community and felt comfortable with him so he didn’t mind impromptu visits. He did, however, mind  _when_ she decided to drop in.

She only dropped in during the day, thankfully when Trellis’ uncle was gone. There were some close calls, one that resulted in her hiding behind the couch and using her coat for cover. He could remember the look on bewilderment when she remembered, “Oh yeah, he doesn’t live alone.”

They had a small argument over it that ended with Luxury jumping at Emily when she raised her voice a little too high. After prying off his pet and calming tempers, they came to a mutual agreement. She stopped showing up in the mornings and dropped by in the afternoons instead. 

Sitting at the table, Trellis waited patiently for Emily to visit as she said she would a couple days prior. 

“Remember to set out the meat to prepare before I get back!” Virgil said, packing his bag full of books, pens, and papers. “I’ll be back tonight. Call me if you need anything.”

His uncle recently acquired a new human invention called a telephone and was very proud of it. Nifty thing, it was. He waved goodbye to his uncle and shut the door. Almost immediately, guilt settled in.

Trellis hated lying to his uncle about Emily. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust him. Emily didn’t trust anyone and something told him Emily wouldn’t take too kindly to him telling anyone they were meeting up. She wasn’t shy. No, she was extremely careful and part of Trellis still wondered why she even decided to see him after their first encounter. But he didn’t want to lie anymore. It made his heart writhe in guilt and made him sick.

He tried to forget that awful feeling when Emily came over that lovely noon, knocking on the door. 

“It’s me!” she shouted as usual.

Trellis chuckled and opened the door. “Welcome.”

Emily walked in, holding a big cod in her arms. “Hey! I brought something for your family.”

Trellis smiled gratefully, letting her in and gesturing to the kitchen. “Thank you! Set it on the counter and I’ll preserve it.” 

Emily strode into the kitchen. Luxury, who had been sitting up on one of the cabinets, decided that suddenly, she liked Emily a little more. She hopped down and started to meow very loudly, looking up at her with big, dilated golden eyes. Emily looked down and back at the fish. Using her sharp nails, she tore a chunk off the carcass and tossed it to the cat. Luxury grabbed the bit and took off, immediately returning to her typical self.

Trellis watched the interaction and laughed to himself. “Keep that up and she just might like you,” he said.

Emily scoffs slightly but couldn’t hide the glow of hope behind her black eyes. Trellis welcomes the warm wave of affection that flooded his chest. He shakes it off and stands next to her to works.

“I’ll handle preparing the fish, you can go relax for a moment,” Trellis said. “Choose a book and brush up on your reading. I’ll be with you in a second.”

Emily nodded and wandered off. As he worked, Trellis thought about his guest. 

_ You should tell her how you feel.  _

_ No, best not. This is a good thing you have, don’t ruin it by telling her you love her. _

_ It’s not love, but what if she feels the same way? What if she loves you?  _

Trellis couldn’t stifle the surge of warmth that filled his chest and throat at the thought of that possibility. He was falling hard, despite every logical fiber in him arguing against it. They’d known each other for a several months now and he already didn’t know how he would manage without her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to take her hands in his and express just how much he wanted to be with her. 

Of course, he’d have to find a way to break the news to his uncle about the ocean lady that stole his heart. That’d be easy to figure out how. The real difficult question was how to get Emily to agree to meeting his uncle. She was stubborn as she was secretive with land walkers. Her current idea was basically, “I will not trust any land walker, except for this one.”

_How am I going to do this?_

Speaking of Emily, he had turned to check on her. It wasn’t unnatural for her to be quiet, she could go a whole visit without really saying more than a couple sentences. She’d just sit in comfortable silence or sleep which was always cute, seeing his friend-turned-seal fall asleep on a couch all wrapped in the throw blankets.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t on the couch. Maybe she was using the bathroom or reading his books. She had been improving her reading skills and started reading some of his favorite books aloud to him. He’d expected her to continue reading Moby Dick as she found herself completely enamored with that one, yet she was no where to be found. Maybe she was wandering?

That was until Trellis heard the tap running.

“Hey, Emily you better not be in the bathtub!” Trellis called. 

There was no answer, only the faint sound of the faucet running on. Trellis quickly walked over to the door and knocked on it. “Emily, you better not be in that tub and wasting warm water! If you want to soak, go lay in the stream and do whatever weird seal thing you want to do!”

There was no answer, just a low splash of someone sinking into water. “Emily, I will open this door,” Trellis warned. “You know I will.”

There was a low inhuman grunt from the other side and a louder, defiant splash. Furrowing his brow, Trellis growled, “Alright, that’s it, I’m coming in there!” he shouted.

He opened the door and sure enough, there was a seal. Seal-Emily was sitting there looking very proud of herself and doing that thing when seals tuck into themselves and look like little orbs. 

“Emily, our water bill shot up last month because of you so you better get out of there this instant!” he growled. 

Seal-Emily did not budge. Trellis grumbled lowly and bent down to try and drain the water. The seal suddenly stuck her neck out and her jaws snapped shut very close to his fingertips.

“Ah, hey!” Trellis yelped, swatting at her snout. “No!”

She just snorted and turned her head away defiantly.

“Emily, if I have to pull you out of there myself, I will!” Trellis warned, hands on his hips. “You know I will! Get out of there!”

Seal-Emily looked back at him and growled lowly, showing off her very big, very sharp teeth. 

Trellis scowled and opened his mouth to say something. His threat was cut short before it even began when there was a soft click of a lock and the squeak of the door being opened. Both stared in dumbstruck shock as Uncle Virgil called out, “Trellis? Are you here? I forgot the keys to the cabinet in the library and had to come running back! Have you seen it?”

“Oh no no no!” Trellis hissed in fear. “Emily, stay quiet and don’t move!”

He quickly stepped out and closed the door behind him. Uncle Virgil was looking about, moving things to look for the key. He looked up to his nephew in surprise. “Something wrong, my boy?” he asked. “I heard you saying something. Talking to someone?”

“Just trying to get Luxury into the bath,” Trellis said, clearing his throat. “She hasn’t had one in a while. She’s worked up something awful.”

The cat in question walked up behind Virgil and meowed, twining herself around his leg and purring affectionately. Virgil looked down at the cat and his brows raised in surprise.

“She seems fine to me,” Virgil said, scooping up the cat and scratching her under the chin. “Guess this one thought she could sweet her way out of bath time.”

Trellis let out an awkward chuckle, glancing down to his pet. He walked to kitchen and fished for the keys in a drawer they usually were kept in. After a couple moments, he found them hidden under a stack of papers.

“Yes, quite,” he said, holding the keys out. “Well, I found them. I’ll just give her a bath and let you on your way.”

He looked up just in time to see his uncle pass through the doorway and into the bathroom.

“No-!”

He rushes over to the bathroom. It’s far too late. Virgil is staring down at the seal in his bathtub, still holding Luxury in his arms. She’s staring back, eyes wide like saucers and trying to make herself smaller. 

“I can explain, uncle,” Trellis begins to ramble, smoothing his hair back nervously. “I-I found it on the beach and-“

“You must be the selkie,” Virgil said, smiling so wide his ears perk and his tail wags. 

The old huldrekall sets Luxury down and kneels. “Look how lovely you are! Your coat is a beautiful red color and so well kept! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Virgil Alberich. I’m Trellis’ uncle. He mentioned accidentally fishing up a coat. I never would’ve imagined he actually brought a selkie to our very humble abode!”

Trellis expected accusatory glares from his friend. Remarkably, Emily actually looked bashful, eyes darting away and giving a shy shrug.

Virgil smiled and straightened up. “Oh I wish I could stay but I have to go back to work,” he said forlornly. “I hope you visit again soon. I’ll put on some tea and make biscuits. It was so wonderful to meet you.”

Trellis breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. His smile dropped when Virgil turned and gave him that look. The look that tells any youngster that they’re in trouble. It’s stern, yet not really angry. 

“A word, my boy,” Virgil said simply, passing by.

Trellis swallows thickly. With a flick of her head,Emily returns to her standard form and steps out of the tub to watch Virgil leave. Looking to him, she gestures for him to follow, hanging back and peaking around him to watch the old huldrekall. Trellis sighs and closed the bathroom door behind him as he left.

Trellis’ uncle was seated on the couch, hands folded on his lap. He patted the spot next to him. As soon as Trellis sat down, Virgil reached up and tugged on his nephew’s ear. It didn’t hurt but it made Trellis jump.

“Hey!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, young man!” Virgil said sharply. “Why didn’t you tell me about her? How long have you been seeing her?” 

Trellis doesn’t want to answer. He really doesn’t.

“A couple months...”

“Months?! How many exactly?!”

“Four. It will be five on the 21st of October.”

“Trellis!” his uncle gaped. “Almost half a year you’ve been hiding this! Why wouldn’t you tell me?!”

Trellis can’t help but cringe in shame. The young huldrekall’s ears droop as he wrings his tail between his hands, an old habit he tried to stop.

“Emily is very cautious,” Trellis explained. “Her pod doesn’t like our kind and have warned her about what you told me about. She’s nervous about other people and we just kept our meetings a secret. I didn’t want to betray her trust. The only person who knows about us is her little brother and that was an accident. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to lie to you or hide anything.”

Virgil remained quiet for a moment.

“Trellis, what is the nature of your relationship with her?” he asked softly, leaning over in hopes the selkie waiting in the bathroom doesn’t hear. “Is it friendship or something else?”

Trellis can’t help but blush mildly. 

“We’re friends,” Trellis explained quickly. “We’re friends and nothing more.”

There was a hidden emotion in his voice that did not pass his uncle unnoticed.

“But you want more?” Virgil said bluntly. “You have developed feelings for her. Romantic ones.”

There’s a hint of guilt as Trellis nodded his head, looking at his hands. He really shouldn’t be surprised that his uncle narrowed it down so easily. His uncle knew him almost better than he knew himself. 

“Yes, Uncle,” he responded softly. “I’m afraid you’re right. I’ve fallen for her.”

Virgil nods in understanding and looks away to seemingly collect his thoughts.

“I know it’s risky of me to be so careless with my feelings,” Trellis attempted to console. “I’m sorry-“

“Don’t apologize for loving someone,” Virgil interrupted. “I’m not mad at you for that. I’m not really mad at all. I’m disappointed that you hid this from me but I cannot blame your for doing so. Sometimes certain instilled behaviors stick with us. I’m ok with you seeing her. Just, don’t be afraid to speak with me about these things.”

Trellis let out a deep sigh, relief flooding his chest like a wave in the harbor. 

“Thank you, uncle,” he breathed. “Thank you so much.”

His uncle pats his shoulder affectionately, smiling warmly.

“Well, maybe you should let your sweetheart out of the bathroom,” Virgil chuckled. “I’d love to shake her hand.”

Trellis’ eyes widened in realization and jumped up to rush the bathroom, opening the door. Emily was sitting on the floor, cross legged as Luxury sat on the edge of the tub as far a away as she could from the selkie without falling in. 

Emily looks up, concern hanging behind her big eyes like a fog along the bay. 

“Is everything alright?”

Trellis doesn’t hide his smile. “Yes, everything is fine,” he replied, offering her a hand up. “Why don’t you properly introduce yourself to him?”

Emily hesitated for only a moment but took his hand. He helped her up but she didn’t let go of his hand. The slight sensation of her fingers tightening around his brings color to his cheeks and he can’t help but smile and squeeze comfortingly.

He lets her go and ushers her in front as they walk into the living room. Virgil grinned widely and stuck out his hand. 

“Hello, my dear!” he said in a cheerful tone. 

Emily’s shoulders relaxed a little and she shook his hand. She seems unsure and caution doesn’t leave her, yet she doesn’t flinch when their hands meet.

“Hullo, my name is Emily,” she greets. “I’m happy to finally meet you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil stayed for lunch and they cooked the fish Emily brought for Trellis. They joked and laughed for a good couple hours. Eventually, Emily had to leave. She bid them a good evening and left for the sea.

As Virgil cleaned up the table and Trellis washed the dishes, he turned and look to his nephew.

“Oh, she’s a keeper,” he said proudly. “She’s lovely and strong. A fine lady indeed. If I were you, I’d tell her about how I feel.”

Trellis looks up at his reflection in the window above the sink. He realized that his uncle, as usual, was right. 

He doesn’t want to hide it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 has already kneecapped me and took laughed as I crawled across the dirty floor that is January.


	10. The Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trellis finally acts.

Trellis hides his feelings a little less. A  little less. He allowed himself to be more affectionate, testing the waters first to ensure he didn’t push boundaries. Nothing too extreme or out of the ordinary. He’d hold out his arm to her while walking to see if she’d take it, sit closer to her, and at one point rested his tail around her waist while reading. Remarkably, she didn’t seem to mind. She’d take his arm while walking, lean against him, and didn’t push him away. Good sign and it filled him with hope.

He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. He knew that he was in too deep now to turn back. 

He had fashioned her a necklace. 

It was something very significant in his culture. Making an amulet for one you loved was something near sacred. It was a symbol of commitment, love, and loyalty. Taking a piece of pink tourmaline, he carved a pattern into it. The spiraling, segmented symbol he chose was one that meant power and passion in an ancient language and the polished pink tourmaline represented peace and self-love. All that she sparked in him was poured into the necklace. She gave him confidence, drive, and even self-love, something he never thought he could feel.

He just hoped that she felt the same.

He went early to the beach, waiting for her. She showed up of course and a look of surprise lit up her face as she stepped out of the water.

“Hey!” She said, shaking the water from her coat. “Didn’t expect to see you here. I was heading over.”

Trellis smiled in spite of his heart beating weakly in his chest.

“I wanted to see you,” he admitted as his tail swished behind him anxiously.

Her cheeks tint pink and she smiled.

“Sappy, aren’t we?” she said, obviously trying to play her feelings off. “What’s so important that you come to find me?”

Trellis swallowed thickly and his eyes darted away. Now or never.

“There’s something I wanted to give you,” he said softly. “Something important.”

Emily looked him over and her expression grew gentle. “Well, go on then,” she said, matching his tone. “I’m listening.”

His hands shook subtly as he reached into his pocket and displayed the necklace to her, face hot and pointed ears pinned to his head. She audibly gasped and her eyes lit up with amazement.

“It’s beautiful,” she said quietly. “Where did you get this?”

She takes the stone and rubs her fingers along it, face warm with affection. She traces the symbol and smiled so gently, it made the huldrekall’s chest ache.

“I made it,” Trellis said honestly. “I-It’s polishedpink tourmaline.”

“By the sea...” she breathed as looked up to him with those beautiful eyes that captured his soul. “You made this for me? Thank you. But what’s the occasion? You don’t strike me as someone who gives nice, important things on a whim.”

_Now or never,_ he remind himself.

Carefully, he cups his hand around her hand, the one holding the necklace. She has the grace to blush and his knees almost give out.

“It’s a very important tradition to the Huldres to give these necklace to people that are important to us,” he murmured. “People that.... that we love.”

She’s quiet, save for the whisper of a breath she lets out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m in love with you,” he confessed. “I’ve been in love with you for a while now. I thought the feelings would fade and our friendship would continue just the same, but it didn’t. Everything you did, everything you are captivated me. 

I’m not a rich man; I have no money to my name nor honorable family besides my uncle. I have nothing to give but my heart, but I swear upon my ancestors that it is yours. It is yours as long as there is breath in my lungs.”

Her expression is surprised, awestruck even, and he can only hope that’s a good thing. He gives her hand a final squeeze and bows his head, waiting for rejection or acceptance. 

Her free hand brushes his jaw as she pulls his gaze up to hers. She smiled affectionately, pulled her hand from his grasp, and slipped the necklace over her head. It bumps against her chest as it comes to rest there and his throat feels tight with emotion. She doesn’t say anything yet.

Instead, she pulls off her coat.

Shock jolts through him and he gapes as she slips it off her shoulders.

“Emily, you don’t have to-“ he attempted to say, holding out a hand to stop her.

She doesn’t reply and he stops short as she pulled it off and pushed it against his chest. His heart hammered in his chest and he knows she can feel it through the sealskin coat. She keeps it there until he accepts it. His hands take hold of it, eyes brimming with emotion as he looks at the coat. Her hand touched his jaw, bringing his gaze back to hers

Her black eyes are warm yet intense.

“I trust you to keep your word as I trust you with myself,” she said earnestly. “I trust you.”

He lets out a shaky breath of relief and pulls her into an embrace, heart pounding. “I love you,” he murmured into her ear.

“I love you too,” she whispered, so soft he barely heard it.

He pulls away, still keeping her in his arms. A shy smile touched his lips and he glanced away. 

“Can... can I kiss you?”

She grins and doesn’t answer. Instead, her hand slips to cup the back of his neck and she pulls herself up to his lips. It’s chaste and simple, yet his heart flips in his chest and his claws dig into the slip she always wore beneath her coat as he holds her. She pulls away and he has to steel himself from following her.

“Anytime,” she said, breath fanning against his lips. 

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, lifting her feet slightly off the floor. It’s gentle and careful, like one wrong move will ruin everything. She kissed back, matching his gentle tempo and holding him tight with much more confidence. Eventually, he gently set her down as he pulled away and bumped his forehead to hers as he smoothed her hair affectionately. He only moves away to return her coat, wrapping it around her shoulders like a cloak. She rested her cheek against his chest in a hug, content to be enveloped in the warm embrace.

“Your tail is wagging, by the way,” she noted, a touch of amusement in her voice. 

He looked behind himself and sure enough, his long tail was swaying against the sand. He couldn’t help but laugh quietly.

“So it is,” he said. “Guess I’m happy.”

“That’s a first,” Emily joked. 

Trellis brushes a kiss to the top of her head. “I certainly hope it won’t be the last.”

The two stay on the beach that day, exchanging banter and feather-soft kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day meant I was legally required to do the confession! Only two chapters left!

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? Because I fell in love with Song of the Sea and I got an idea of huldrekall!Trellis. He’s actually based on the Faroe Island take on huldre, where some versions depict them looking like Trellis does in canon with grey skin, pale hair, and pointed ears. The only difference is the tail.
> 
> Please be nice to me I’m sensitive.


End file.
